An important requirement or demand on spraying nozzles for foodstuff, e.g. ketchup, mustard, dressing, sauces and similar is that they after the daily use are easy to disassemble for cleaning. The members forming part thereof shall thereafter be cleaned separately with ease and efficiency and they must be easy to assemble after cleaning.
Since the spraying nozzles of today often consist of many members which might be difficult to clean separately, they do not meet said requirements in a satisfactory way.